


圣哉。

by Uccello



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: BGM Holy-Matt Redman「Jesus you are.」
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 3





	圣哉。

ˇ  
“没有神许可，困难不能临到你。”

............

他稍微阖目，清晨的困倦避无可避，但也无法就此坠入梦境。复杂的、冗长的、华丽的辞藻一点一点充盈整个空间，紫原敦并不感觉自己在其中弥漫着的庄严肃穆中无所适从，但的确格格不入。余光里的黑发前辈倒显得极认真，他为了这一眼去记下这时候被人念出的一句圣词，花费大半时间与精力去消磨它们带来的心鹜八极。

然后他重新感到百无聊赖，佯装不经意的模样弓弯脊背，再屈起指节触碰恋人的手，从腕部到自然半垂着的指尖，再别扭地旋过方向，去与身旁站得笔直的这个人松松垮垮地十指相扣。

那种氛围一直持续到最后，他们顺着人群慢慢向外走，人造的温暖气息逐渐消散在秋田气势汹汹的凛冬里。另一个方向的长走道上满是明亮，由大雪反射出冰凉日光，于是世界显得光芒万丈。紫原吸了吸鼻子，又挥手赶走自己呼出的一小团暖白水汽，缩着脖子让自己看起来尽可能的小只一些，没有覆盖厚重手套的指节泛出一点红色，手心倒仍旧因为接触而温暖着。

紫原想起来自己另一手的臂弯还搭着一条围巾，他花了三秒去斟酌，究竟要怎样才能让两个人空落的脖颈都感受到毛绒织品的保暖福音。三秒后冰室兀自停下步子，回身去用空闲的那只手取过对方这场心理活动的中心物品。

紫原适时打着呵欠稍微俯身，摆出一副孩童耍赖的懒倦做派，任由冰室单手为自己系上围巾，并不介意它显得多歪歪扭扭。他维持着这样的姿势想探身去吻他，却被冰室竖着手指抵在唇上制止。

不可以哦，敦。冰室弯着眼笑，全然不管身旁侧目过来的其他学生如何发出窃窃私语，只是将视线偏去给不远处的教堂。紫原显出些不耐的神色，又在对方半点余地不留的目光里乖乖直起身子，把脸缩回松垮的围巾里。他嘟哝着自己又不信教。

那也不能这样明目张胆阿，毕竟这种不被允许的背德之事......紫原打断他，掰着手指数给他听，并未妨碍他人、室仔你明明比我都要更开心一点吧?那就没问题了。

冰室说他明明每次都是一副要睡到昏死的样子，其实还是有在听吗。紫原别过脸去默不作声了，一手去推他肩膀将他扳回原本的方向，报复般加重指上与人相握的力量。

不带温度的圆日不动声色地再向上升一些，影长再继续缩短。它将要抵达南回归线了，那之后就是弥撒之日，神明复生。他不问也能猜到冰室的圣诞愿望会是什么，将所有虔诚奉献给篮球的笨蛋。紫原难得地不愿在这个问题上像对待其他人那样溢出讥诮，反倒为了天赋这种虚无缥缈的东西而产生一点烦恼意味。

他又不能把才能从身上的某处取下来装进礼物盒，在十几天后的夜晚放到冰室的床头去。他猜自己不会对此有什么怨言，哪怕是把如今自己全部矜纠自恃的本钱都给他。紫原甚至这样想过，反正那种东西、离开球场就失去效力，然后自己就去甜点部，天天做巧克力蛋糕。

但这都是做不到的事，神明在十几年前点头应允这种苦难，于是冰室永远不可能拥有他最想要的东西。

紫原止住思绪，懒于思考他们要走到哪里去，或许回宿舍，或许是沿着已经积雪的小道下山。他垂下眼睛去看地上浅灰的痕迹，等着它转个方向，或是干脆被什么建筑物打散在更浓重的昏暗里。然后他等到了，在自己与冰室重合的影子彻底没入屋内时偏首向后，教堂锋利的棱角与尖顶从视野中消失不见，而自己那枚安放在衣襟之下的十字也终于被体温同化。他擅自改变行程，在下一个分岔路转去没有挂画与圣像之类的长廊。

啊啊。他难得不将语气词的尾音拖长，于是没头没尾的一句话莫名显出些烦躁与不容置疑的成分。那都没用的吧，无论多虔诚多渴求。

冰室低低地笑一声，只当他不过又是一时任性便不愿接话，却倏地被人扯住腕部，不算重但显然不由分说的力道。于是他顺着紫原的心思稍微侧身过去仰面看他，在触及那道沾染三分愠意的目光时愣怔，便偏首一言不发地等。

“那些家伙所说漂亮话中的努力也好什么也好，什么也保证不了。

“残忍的神明们，也都没办法让你胜利喔。”

紫原敦当然猜到他要反驳，大概是会旁敲侧击地说自己最近是不是北欧神话看得有些太多，他知道现在绝不是接吻的好时机，就继续用毫无意义的语气词去堵，一边尝试着组织出稍微不那么尖刻的下文措辞。

习惯的垂眼俯视角度总是无法完全看清对方神色，紫原敦倒也不甚在意，只擅自这样否认别人的虔诚祈求。他仿若十分漫不经心地摊手去触冰室颈上挂着的长链，将那枚说不清材质的灿金十字吊坠置于掌心，透过彩窗的、斑斓花哨的天光照亮碎钻，刺目异常。

但是我可以。他擅自收拢指节将全部承载神圣意味的光辉遮掩殆尽，压低那往日略显孩子气的声线，极少见地展露出认真的口吻。

他说我不会同意任何困难降临到室仔身上喔，就算主要迁怒要降神罚，那我来碾碎它们。

他说室仔你要才能的话就把我的都拿去，你要胜利的话我就不会再输给任何人了。

“——所以，来信仰我吧。”

紫原自认已经不着痕迹地试探过对方的宗教信仰并非规章那般明确而真诚了，沉默漫长到危风秉烛的地步，紫原敦都觉得自己之前十几年的耐心可能都是为了这个人这一刻攒下来的。对于这个地点而言的重大事故因此酝酿着，它超出原罪范围、甚至超出七罪宗的穷凶极恶。但他并不感到紧张。

他最终说，好啊。


End file.
